Session One, No Bones About It
Our story begins with the sun beginning to set over Ordon Village. Inside the village pub, Jay, a local woodsman is getting a drink. Averine is there as well, seducing the nearest male. Outside in the merchant square of the village, Marrow (one of his many names) is selling fairies in a bottle going so far as to stab someone and have them heal. Unfortantely, it is still a scam. Kiri, knowledgeable in medicine, gets in a small arguement with Marrow about his practices, releasing several sets of fireflies, what Marrow is really selling. Shortly thereafter a woman runs into the village screaming. She is ranting about monsters at her home and that her daughter, Charlotte, is in danger. Several villagers, including our heroes, run into the woods in the direction of the house. As they get nearer, a seperate group breaks off from the heroes... and Marrow climbs a tree. When they are close to the clearing of the home, Kiri recognizes a very foul odor but they all continue at a rapid pace. Right when they get to the edge of the woods, they all notice many ReDead throughout the property. Jay and Averine are able to stop in time but Kiri stumbled forward and caught the attention of a ReDead. It screamed and caused Kiri to be paralyzed. Thinking fast, she said a prayer to ward off all evil creatures in her vicinity. She became normal once more. The others noticed across the area that a similar fate had occurred to a villager, unfortunately the ReDead made it to him and began attacking him and he fell to them. Averine and Jay began stealthing throughout the ReDead, knowing that they were blind but could hear very well. Marrow, wanting to get closer, jumped from tree to tree into the clearing. He then began sniping ReDead from above, easily taking them out. Averine then decided to be a bit more bold and jumped onto a ReDead shoulders then into an upper story window. She quickly and quietly began searching for the girl. She found her hiding in a corner of her room. At the same time, the rest of the party entered through the lower level. Marrow wanted to search the basement for various treasures but heard a low moan and instead asked Jay to move a bookcase in front of the cellar door. Averine noticed ReDead coming to the top floor so she picked up the girl and jumped out of the window. The party ran upstairs and Jay quickly dispatched the ReDead there and then attempted to jump down but accidently landed on Averine. All of the party, except Kiri, were now outside. As they debated whether to loot the house or take the girl back, two Stalfos rounded the corner and attempted to attack the heroes. The Stalfos were not able to land many hits at all but instead were pummeled in various ways by the heroes including Jay picking one up and throwing it at the other. Jay then threw Averine at them as well. One of the Stalfos de-animated, dropping his short chopping sword, which Jay picked up. The other Stalfos, badly wounded, managed to run away into the woods. During the battle, Kiri had lept from the house, grabbed the child, and ran her back to the circle of warding to wait for the others to complete the battle. The heroes went back to debating what to do until Kiri lit the house on fire in order to kill the ReDead in the cellar. The party didn't know how they would break this to the mother. Regardless, they headed back to the village. The girl, still traumatized, was reunited with her mother. It was then the party noticed the woman had been severely scratched by a ReDead and knew she would turn into one herself in less than an hour. Marrow led the girl into a room into the inn while Kiri and Jay went to cure her. Kiri, determined to help her, made an outstanding medicine which cured her. In thanks, she gave the party a ring, a family heirloom. The party went into the pub for a victory drink and began discussing things, getting to know each other a little more. They talked with the local pubkeep, Maria Ulfhasen. She explained that attacks like this have been increasing in frequency, but never as terrible as this. Stalfos sighting in particular have grown. Kiri asked Maria where they were coming from. A ranger of some sort behind them lifted the brim of his hat and said, "I know where they are." Category:Tides Of Shadow